My Fair Witch
by enchanted-keyboard
Summary: What happens when 'Harry Potter' meets 'My Fair lady?' Read on as Hermione becomes to new Eliza Doolittle and Drace, Professer Higgins. Two chapters so far. Please read and review!
1. The bet

My Fair Witch  
  
Hermione rung her hands together as she stood in front of the mansion. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. With one last deep breath, Hermione knocked on the door.  
"Coming!" a voice called from inside. "Yes?" Draco Malfoy opened the door. He was wearing dress pants and a blue collar shirt. A neck tie was loose and hanging like a scarf. His face had matured since she had last seen him and for some reason he looked less... vain.  
"um...hullo" She mumbled , pulling her shabby torn up coat closer around her neck.  
"Well, well. Granger. It's been a while since I last saw you." He looked her up and down "You look horrible."  
"Can I come in?" She asked ignoring his comment on her appearance.  
"What have you been up to any ways?" He asked, motioning her inside. "I expected to see you at the reunion. It's only in about six months." Hermione looked around before answering. It was a rather small room with one single stair case going up. She assumed the more impressive part of the huge house was up stairs.  
"Well," She said finally "I've been working at a small science company. We lost our funding a year ago, but.... " She trailed off.  
"Well?"  
"Can you teach me how to be a lady?" She blurted out. "There, my very last ounce of self respect is gone." Hermione looked at him. She saw him smirk.  
"Well, this is new new. Why didn't you ask someone else? Hell, it's not like we were friends or anything in school."  
"See, that's just it. You grew up in rich family, and was taught manners and poise and other stuff... Who else would I go to? Lavender Brown? No, I got in a big fight with her in seventh year. Parvati Patil? No she took Lavender's side. Harry, who lived with his abusive aunt and uncle? Ron? Who--"  
"Okay okay, I get it. Don't worry I wont ask you anymore questions about your motive. Dandelion!" He called. A small house elf bounded down the stair case. "Dandelion, take her upstairs, put her in a bath, and burn all her clothes. Get me a seamstress down here, in mean while, you can just...wrap her in a paper bag."  
"Excuse me!" Hermione's face flushed with anger. "I'm not to be put in a paper bag and have my clothes burned.  
"Hermione." Draco put is hands on her shoulders. "When I'm done with you, men with be lined up just to touch your hand." Hermione started towards the door shaking her head.  
"This was a bad idea. I'm leaving."  
"Have a chocolate Hermione." She turned. Any fool could tell she was to poor to be able to buy sweet treats. She loved chocolate .  
"How do I know you haven't put some hex on it?" She asked bitterly.  
"Ah, okay. Here, I'll eat half, you eat half." Hermione watched him suspiciously as he snapped the chocolate in two and pop on piece in his mouth. Cautiously she took the other piece from him and bit into it. She wasn't sure weather it was because she had been eating nothing but oatmeal for the last year, or if it was extremely expensive and made of only the finest ingredients, but the chocolate seemed to melt in her mouth as if it were snow.  
"Good huh?" Draco commented. "You could have boxes of them everyday." He grabbed her wrist and started running up the stairs "and galleons and new dresses and carriage rides--" Hermione let out a shriek.  
"Unlike you, " She stated stopping halfway up the stair case " I don't need that to be happy." She looked at him squarely. "Now, I'm willing to pay you for lessons." She pulled out a paper and pen "How much?"  
"Well, there's my time, the dresses, the food..." Draco did some calculations. " 100 galleons." Hermione's jaw dropped.  
"Forget it." She sighed as she made her way down the stairs.  
"Fine, but I bet I could do it in time for the reunion." He called after her.  
"I'm willing to take that bet." Hermione turned. A man in his thirties was coming down the stair case. He had brown hair and blue eyes. The only giveaway that he was older, was the strands of white hairs and the crows feet at the corners of his eyes.  
"This is my friend charles. He's visiting me. Interesting bet there Charlie." He commented.  
"I bet you can't make her look like a queen in six weeks, I'll even pay for the whole thing! I bet you 500 galleons you can't do it!" A smile touched his lips as he winked at Hermione.  
"Okay deal" Hermione answered for Draco.  
"Wha- hey! Fine your on Charlie. Hermione, first lesson starts tomorrow. Dandelion will take you upstairs and show you where your sleeping." 


	2. Lesson One

chapter two  
Lesson One  
  
Ginny looked out the apartment window and sighed. Hermione had been her room mate and friend since she left Hogwarts. She was worried about her. Hermione had go on an errand yesterday afternoon and still wasn't back. Tap tap  
A owl jerked Genny back to reality. After letting the owl in and feeding him a treat, Ginny opened the letter.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
I'll be at M. Manor for a while. Please bring me my belongings. Thanks! ~Hermione PS. Don't bother bringing any clothes.  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows. This wasn't like Hermione to do something at the spur of the moment. As she went around the apartment collecting things, she thought that there must be a reasonable explanation for this.  
  
~*~  
  
Earlier that day:  
  
Hermione rubbed her eyes and got out of the king sized bed. She had been put in a guest room the size of her apartment. She walked over stiffly to the bathroom and took a shower. When she got out, her bed was already made and there was a pile of clothes on top, with a note.  
  
Hermione - Here are some of my mother's old robes. They'll have to do for now until we can get you fitted for some new ones. Don't worry, they're enchanted to fit and do hair. - DM  
  
Hermione jotted down a letter to Ginny and picked up the first robe. This one was purple and had embroidered flowers around the cuffs and a square cut neck. She pulled it over her head. At first it was a bit baggy, but before she could blink, they fit exactly right, and her hair was in a braid. Satisfied with her appearance, she left the room. She walked down the stairs thumping as she went. Draco stood in the corner and clicked his tongue.  
"Granger, Granger, Garanger. Your trying to be a lady, not a Troll. Now go back up and try again." Reluctantly, Hermione climbed back up the stairs and came back down swirling her hands and prancing to each step like a child pretending to be a fairy. Draco laughed.  
"No no. Try again."  
"Arg! Dammit,you try it then!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.  
"Fine." He bounded up the stairs. When he came back down it looked as if he was floating. She looked to make sure he wasn't using magic, but surely enough, each of his feet was lightly touching the steps.  
"How are you not gay?" She asked him grumpily.  
"Try again " He commanded, ignoring her.  
"Can't I just take a break for breakfa--"  
"No!" he barked "not until you are bale to walk down the stairs without causing an earth quake. I'll be in the library. Don't even try sneaking into the kitchen." She knew better than to do that. Scowling at him, she trudged back up the stairs. ~*~  
  
"Uh, sir?" Dandelion poked her head into the library. "A Ginny Weasly is here to see Miss Granger. She claims to be her room mate."  
"Okay, send her in." Ginny walked in slowly. She had a suit case in one hand, and a very angry looking Crookshanks in the other. She looked at him skeptically. "I see. Here to rescue Hermione from the evil clutches of Malfroy are you? Well, she's in there take her away." He told Ginny cooly turning his back to her.  
"Now, wait a minute. What Hermione does is none of my business. I just brought her things like she asked me to." With that, Ginny headed off towards the door leaving the bag and cat. On her way out she ran into Hermione who was on her way to protest to Draco.  
"Hermione! Wow, you've really cleaned up!"  
"Why thank you." Hermione tried to curtsy but instead landed on her butt. "Ah shit." Malfoy walked in.  
"Whoa Granger. Enough with the language. Ladies only speak gently." Hermione got up stiffly and looked him in the eye.  
"I loath you." She said in a deadly tone. "There, was that gentle enough? OR SHOULD I TALK LIKE SOME SILLY GIRL WHO GOT DROPPED ON HER HEAD TO MANY TIMES AS A BABY?" Hermione's face was red and her nails were digging into the flesh of her hand. Draco just looked at her. He was not fazed at all, in fact he was, in Hermione's opinion, disgustingly calm.  
"I suggest that if you want to eat at all in the next week, you control your temper, or wait, no go ahead you have enough on you to last a month. Keep talking." Ginny snuck out. She didn't want to see what was going to happen next. But Hermione just stood there paralyzed in anger. "There's a good girl. I knew you love food to much to act out again." Hermione lunged at him. She had barley reached his neck when someone held her back.  
"Easy now" Charles told her gently. He let her go and walked over to Draco. "I make a bet with you and this is how you plan on winning? Think about it Draco. You can't keep badgering her like this."  
"Oh, I'll win this bet. You just keep out of it all right? If it worked for my family, it will work for her!" Draco stalked off leaving a very angry Hermione and a very worried Charles alone. 


	3. A Break Through

Break Through  
Chapter 3  
  
It had been a few weeks so far, and neither Draco or Hermione paid much attention to each other besides the lessons. Of course, every once in a while Hermione would shoot him the occasional glare, and Draco would, instead of giving the last crumpet to her, would give it to Crookshanks.  
The lessons continued for two months as Hermione wondered weather she was ever going to progress. Even Charles who treated Hermione like a lady already, was wondering if this girl had any grace at all.  
"Okay" Draco sighed. "Even though your not ready for it, I'll teach you ball room dancing." Hermione's face lit up. She was looking forward to doing something other than putting up her hair and applying make-up without a wand.  
"Okay" she replied happily. On her way over to him she tripped on her robe and landed in a heap at his feet. She quickly got up. "Ta da?" she smiled holding up her arms like a gymnast. Draco was anything but amused.  
"Now, put your right hand on my shoulder, there you go, and your left, in my right." Draco flicked his wand and music by Bach started to play. He placed his hand on her waist and started counting. "1,2,3.... 1,2,3..." Hermione thought she was getting the hand of it, until... "Ow!" Hermione tripped and stepped on Draco's toe.  
"Sorry" she mumbled, tripping again. ~*~ Seven hours later, at 2:30 in the morning  
Hermione sat on the sofa massaging her feet tiredly. Draco sat at his desk holding his head in his hands and Charles sat on the love seat playing with a pen. Draco had been teaching Hermione endlessly how to dance without stepping on his feet or falling down, without much progression. Draco walked over to her and sat down. He watched her as she rubbed her bare feet painfully.  
"I know your tired." He told her, much to Hermione's surprise. "I know your face is raw from scrubbing off cosmetics. I know your scalp hurts from all the hairspray, mousse, gel and hard brushing, and for what? You haven't progressed at all. You still trip and step on my feet when we dance, you still look like a circus clown when you even attempt to put on make-up, and your hair, no matter how many different hair care products you put in, still looks like a rats nest. I don't care, it's not me!" he looked her in the eye. "Think of what your trying to accomplish. You are doing what I tell you to, but your not trying. Now," he got up "We have four more months to go. We've already wasted two." Bach started playing again. "Lets do this again." Hermione sat there a few seconds, stunned. She wasn't sure what just happened. Draco had actually been decent to her. Slowly she got to her feet. She felt as if someone had turned a switch on in her head as she curtseyed to Draco without falling. They danced around the floor like something out of a fairy tale. She felt light, as if she was floating or flying. The song ended and Hermione realized she hadn't stepped on his foot once or tripped at all. Draco realized too, and was much more enthusiastic.  
"You did it! You actually accomplished something!" He said in amazement. Hermione would have shot back at him, but she was to busy being happy. He laughed happily and waltzed with her around the floor again. It was a wonderful feeling. Like someone hugging you and rocking you in their arms at the same time. Charles tapped Draco on the shoulder and cut in. Just as another song started.  
They danced through the night, all while laughing happily. Hermione curtseyed endlessly and minded her manners, with 'please' and 'thank you'. Draco collapsed onto a chair sighing and smiling ear to ear.  
"Well done. I knew you had it in you!" Charles told her while wiping his brow with a handkerchief. Hermione's feet no longer hurt. She could have danced all night, none stop.  
"Ooh, I want to try her out in public." Draco announced.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea, mate?" Charles asked. "She just started to learn."  
"Of course it's a good idea. Lets see, my mother is having a formal party tomorrow. I'll call--" He glanced at Hermione. "No, better not. We'll get her a dress. But none of those ugly frilly ones everyone is wearing today. Maybe one with a nice shall, or scarf..." He demonstrated on Charles, who chuckled merrily. "Oh yeah, that'd look nice." Hermione looked on. She didn't mind them making all of her decisions for her. It was actually kind of nice. Draco walked back to his room still sprouting ideas to Charles.  
"Miss, come to bed now. You have been working very hard." Dandelion touched her arm softly.  
"But--"  
"It's for your own good." Dandelion shooed her into her room. Hermione lay awake thinking of the way she was whisked around the dance floor. It was so much fun. She could have danced the day away without being tired. She could have danced the week away with.... Draco? She laughed at herself for being so silly and fell asleep humming the music.  
  
A/N: sorry it's kinda cheesy, but that's how it happens in the movie and play. In the next Chapter, they bring her out to a public appearance. There is a big disaster, and Charles starts to doubt Draco will win the bet. 


End file.
